Ellos, es broma, ¿cierto?
by DanGrint
Summary: Malfoy ayuda a Granger con algo que mortifica a la castaña. ¿Qué será?¿Ella lo agradece? Un beso, sólo un beso, sin profundizar, entregando perdón, furia, enojo.Gritan, corren, ríen, platican, etc. ¿O hubo más cosas que un sólo mentado beso?
1. ¡Ésto no es un juego!

**1.- ¡Éste no es un juego!**

Otro año más en Hogwarts había llegado. Comenzarían si 6to años en el colegio de magia y hechicería el trío de oro. Harry y Ron esperaban a su mejor amiga junto a la puerta del expreso de Hogwarts.

Muy cerca de Potter y Weasley, se encontraba cierto rubio de slytherin observándolos, no es le interesara un mucho menos, además de que no se encontraba la sangre sucia de su amiga y tampoco es que le interesara; pero últimamente, bueno para ser exactos, desde que la vio a finales del año anterior que ésta le sonrió muy sincera, desde ese día o tal vez antes la vio de distinta forma.

_Flash back _

_Draco caminaba muy tranquilo por el pasillo haciendo su ronda de la noche, iba metido en sus pensamientos, no se porque, pero al rubio de slytherin la noche le sentaba muy bien, haciendo ver misterioso, sexy, provocador._

_Hermione por otro lado iba corriendo por el pasillo horizontal que se conectaba con el pasillo vertical de Draco._

_Ambos iban no tan alejados de las paredes, ya que en su ronda revisaban las aulas, por si algún mago o bruja de primer año rondaban a deshora._

_Hermione corría tras Peeves, ya que este había gritado groserías a la prefecta y ella lo regaño diciéndole que lo acusaría con el director, así que no le pareció en absoluto y le quito algunos pergaminos._

_Cuando iba corriendo y sin hacer el ruido menos posible, le gritaba a Peeves que le entregara sus cosas, pero el otro se reía en silencio de la bruja._

_Y así que llego el lugar que comunicaba ambos pasillos y ¡pasz, Hermione choco contra Draco y quien sabe como, pero cayeron al suelo de lado y Hermione sobre él._

▬ _Perdón, no vi que venias – dijo Hermione agitada con los ojos cerrados por el golpe._

▬ _Tenias que ser tú, Granger – dijo con arrogancia Malfoy._

▬ _Ah! – dijo Hermione con voz cansisa y rodó los ojos – De haber sabido que eras tu, ni siquiera de pedía perdón._

▬ _¿Que haces arriba de mi, Granger?- se quejo Malfoy e hizo cara de asco – Me vas a ensuciar._

▬ _Si tu lo dices, Malfoy – dijo con sarcasmo la castaña y trató de levantarse, pero no pudo – ¡Ah! – gimió de dolor y con el movimiento que hizo brusco, termino de lastimarse un poco mas y se dejo caer de lleno en el torso del rubio._

▬ _A que juegas, Granger, estas pesadita, he – dijo son sorna._

_A Hermione le rodó una lágrima de dolor y por más que lucho para que no brotara, lo hizo._

_Malfoy se saco de onda al ver que empezó a llorar en silencio._

▬ _Perdón, Malfoy – susurro Hermione – Me… me lastime la espalda._

▬ _Hay por Dios, Granger – se burlo Draco – Ya se que me deseas, pero lastima, yo no me mezclo con sangres sucias, como tu – dijo con voz fría._

▬ _Estùpido – se quejo Hermione y con mucho trabajo y dolor se incorporo. Y nuevamente mas lagrimas le brotaron, ya sin poderse contener._

▬ _En serio¿te lastimaste? – se extraño Malfoy. Y cosa extraño en él preocuparse por los demás, en especial por ella, una sangre sucia._

▬ _Si culebra, pero no necesito de tu lastima – contesto con sarcasmo, pero fue en vano, el dolor incremento, haciendo que se agarrara la cadera del dolor._

▬ _Hay, Granger, chiquita, deja de ser tan agresiva, te voy ayudar nada mas porque cometiste la estupidez de caerte en mi pasillo u no quiero que me conviertan en asesino de sangres sucias – se burlo Draco y se acerco a ella._

▬ _Ni te atrevas a tocarme idiota, asquerosa víbora – dijo Hermione molesta y comenzó a respirar agitada._

▬ _Ni ganas tengo, pero ni modo, tendré que infectarme – dijo Draco y la tomo de la cintura suavemente._

▬ _Eres tan arrogante – dijo Hermione viéndolo fijamente a los ojos._

▬ _Y tú una asquerosa – se acerco más a ella._

▬ _Y tu un idiota – continuo la castaña-_

▬ _Granger, esto no es un juego – se quejo Malfoy. Y como que se le olvido que la tenía suavemente tomada por la cintura mientras discutían._

▬ _¿Y quien dijo que lo era? – Ironizó la castaña-_

_Por largo tiempo se miraron sin decir nada, hasta que rodó una lágrima de dolor a la castaña._

▬ _Vamos – susurro Malfoy y la cargo en sus brazo. Hermione solo cerró los ojos del dolor y ella lo abrazo poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello. Iban en silencio, hasta que Draco decidió nuevamente burlarse de ella._

▬ _Estas tan pesada como una vaca – dijo con arrogancia._

_Hermione no le hizo caso, todo lo que quiera era llegar a la enfermería y quitarse ese dolor insoportable._

▬ _¿Malfoy? – susurro viendo al frente._

▬ _¿Qué quieres? – contesto muy grosero sin verla._

▬ _¿Por que hace rato me dijiste chiquita? – pregunto Hermione y lo miro seria.  
_

▬ _No me digas que te lo creíste – se burlo Draco – Que ilusa eres, es solo un decir absurdo – Solo los pobres ineptos lo dicen…_

_Y nuevamente se hizo un silencio incomodo._

▬ _¿De verdad estoy pesada? – inquirió Hermione y sonrió tímidamente._

▬ _Granger, por que eres tan…ingenua – dijo con arrogancia Malfoy y con voz fría – No sabes distinguir entre algo verídico y un comentario sarcástico, verdad?_

_Llegaron a la enfermería._

▬ _Dios mío – dijo la Sra. Pomfrey asustada – ¿Que le paso Srita. Granger?_

▬ _Me caí y Malfoy me trajo aquí y él me encontró en el suelo, lo que pasa que no podía caminar del dolor – explico Hermione._

_Y antes de que pudiera decir algo Malfoy:_

▬ _Sr. Malfoy, por favor llévela a la última cama – y desapareció para ir por unos medicamentos._

_Malfoy la recostó con cuidado en la cama, ya que vio el dolor reflejado en la cara de la gryffindor._

_Cuando la hubo acomodado, se levanto, pero Hermione lo regreso del brazo._

▬ _Gracias – susurro Hermione agradecida de verdad. Y le sonrió tiernamente._

_Draco no supo ni que decir ni que hacer. Lentamente se acerco a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus caras, ambos viéndose fijamente, Extraordinariamente el rubio se sentía atraído por esa mirada calida que reflejaba mucho, esos ojos castaños lo atraían mucho y sin saber porque._

_Hermione levanto un poco su cabeza, hasta que sus labios besaron la mejilla tersa del rubio._

_Al principio Draco reacciono con brusquedad y se separó de inmediato y se fue a sentar._

_Ya había pasado una hora más o menos. Y Harry y Ron llegaron casi volando._

▬ _¡Hermione! – corrió Harry y la beso en la mejilla._

_Draco estaba de espalda a ellos y frente a Hermione, pero traía puesta la capucha, ya que hacia frío y tenia los brazos cruzados. Levanto la mirada al escuchar a Potter y Weasley._

▬ _Hermione – dijo Ron y la beso en la frente con ternura – Chiquita¿ que paso?_

"_Chiquita", esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Malfoy, pero porque?_

▬ _Me caí – sonrió Hermione y me lastime la espalda…_

▬ _Hay chaparra – dijo Harry sonriente – Nos diste un buen susto…_

▬ _Si leona – continuo Ron – Nada mas de pensar que estabas aquí, casi nos da el patatús…_

_Los tres se rieron._

▬ _Bien, Granger – dijo una voz fría de pronto – Ya que llegaron tus patéticos amigos, me voy…_

▬ _Malfoy¿que diablos haces aquí? – dijo con Ron voz fría._

▬ _Ron – interrumpió Hermione – Él me trajo aquí…_

_Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio._

▬ _Jóvenes, ya se pueden ir – dijo la voz amenazadora de la enfermera._

▬ _Hermione, nos vemos – dijo Ron – Mañana a primera hora venimos leona, buenas noches – y le nuevo la beso en la mejilla._

▬ _Gracias, Ron…_

▬ _Descansa – dijo Harry y le dio un beso en la cabeza._

▬ _Gracias, ustedes también – sonrió ella – Los quiero…_

▬ _Gracias, Malfoy – le agradeció de nuevo y le sonrió con mucha ternura._

_Lo único que hizo Malfoy, fue hacer una mueca de asco._

▬ _Malfoy – dijo Harry cuando salieron y vio que el rubio ya se había adelantado._

▬ _¿Que, Potter?- dijo con voz fría._

▬ _Gracias – dijo Harry – Por ayudar a Hermione, cosa muy rara en ti y la última vez que lo vas a escuchar de mí…_

▬ _¿Sabes?- dijo con arrogancia Malfoy –No me importa lo que pienses…_

▬ _Y a nosotros tampoco, mortifago – dijo Ron molesto – Pero, Hermione es como nuestra hermana, así que te lo agradecemos – y se volteo dándole la espalda al rubio y comino junto a Harry._

_Flash back _


	2. Solo te quiero besar

**2.- Solo te quiero besar…**

Mientras cara rajada y comadreja platicaban no se que cosa alegremente, Draco los observaba con mirada fría y sin expresión alguna, estaba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

La persona que faltaba en aquel cuadro vigilado, se acerco a ellos con gran felicidad y dando brinquitos como una niña chiquita. Se acerco a sus amigos y los tomo por los brazo para entrar al tren. Lo mismo hizo él.

En la mañana del primer día de clases, el trío bajarían a desayunar, solo esperando a su amiga.

▬ ¡Hermione! – gritó a todo pulmón Ron – ¡Tengo hambre!

▬ Que raro… – se burló Harry – ¿Tú con hambre? No puede ser, llamemos a una ambulancia…

▬ ¿Ah? – dijo Ron e hizo cara de no entender en absoluto el comentario sarcástico de su amigo.

▬ Listo chicos, vamonos – dijo Hermione y emprendieron su camino al Gran Comedor.

Ya caminando y casi llegando a la puerta de roble del comedor.

▬ Me muero de hambre – dijo Hermione agarrándose la barriga.

▬ ¿En serio? – dijo sarcásticamente Ron algo molesto – Sino te has dado cuenta yo también…

▬ ¿Por cierto, por que tardaste tanto? – dijo rápidamente Harry antes de que empezaran a alegar, pero al parecer no tenia ganas de hacerlo ella.

▬ Hombre – susurró Hermione.

▬ ¿QUE?

▬ Como veo que mis MEJORES AMIGOS no lo han notado – dijo indignada la castaña – Tardé en bajar porque mi cabello rebelde amaneció mas desordenado que nunca, así que decidí arreglarlo y definir mas mis chinos – sonrió complacida la bruja.

▬ Claro – se dio cuenta Ron – Vamos, date una vuelta…

Y así lo hizo, presumiendo su cabello arreglado.

▬ Te ves muy bien, Hermione – elogio Harry y Hermione ligeramente se ruborizo.

▬ Gracias… - dijo Harry y ella le dio tímidamente un beso en la mejilla.

▬ Hay que patéticos son – dijo una voz fría escupiendo las palabras Que bárbaros¿se comparten a la sangre sucia?

▬ CALLATE IDIOTA – dijo Ron enojado y junto con Harry sacaron la varita.

▬ Si tu lo crees – dijo Hermione sonriente – ¿Pero que crees, Malfoy?... Te vas a quedar con las ganas, no comparto con víboras…

Se acerco peligrosamente a Malfoy, se paró frente a él con una sonrisa en los labios. Hermione se besó dos dedos y luego con uno de ellos le dio un golpecito en la nariz al rubio y lo único que dijo fue:

▬ ¡A desayunar, Hurón!

Ron, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, dejando un atónito slytherin.

▬ Hermione¿que fue todo eso? – dijo Ron extrañado.

▬ Ron – comenzó Hermione parándose en seco y tomándolo por los hombros quedando frente a frente – Querido mío, cuando una mujer realizo su cometido, nada ni nadie le arruina el día y en mi caso, yo que batalle por tanto tiempo… – dijo media dramática y tratando de no reírse - … con mi cabello, al final pude arreglarlo decentemente y llega el grandísimo tarado de Malfoy, claro que no iba arruinar mi día por su culpa – explico y se quedaron callados.

Y no tardaron ni un segundo en que el trío estallara en sonoras carcajadas.

Y después de tanto reír, dijo muy serio Hermione:

▬ Es en serio…

Hermione siguió el día como si nada. Todo el día se la paso sonriendo y dando un _"gracias"_ siempre tímido cuando los chicos de gryffindor o de alguna otra casa le decía que se venia muy guapa esa mañana.

En cambio otra persona no se estaba sintiendo exactamente igual, al contrario estaba a punto de gritar a los mil vientos que se estaba volviendo mas loco que el mismísimo Harry Potter con su cicatriz o sin mas lejos que el vejete de Dumbledore.

Su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos y torturas- Primero en la enfermería y ahora en el Gran Comedor… ¿Estaba loco o que?... ¿Tendrían sobre él la maldición imperios o que?... No era normal que él, un Malfoy, que Draco Malfoy lo estara pensando.

Tan solo pensarlo y desearlo como el rubio lo estaba extrañamente deseando, era un crimen, un delito, era merecido que recibiera el beso del dementor.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?... No era posible, es mas, era ilógico, irreal, no podía serlo que Malfoy lo deseara y lo peor que entre mas se pregunta porque. No encontraba respuesta, solo eso incrementaba el maldito deseo.

Lo habían pensado miles de veces y ya estaba decidido, lo haría. Aunque fuera contra las normas, contra la sangre, tal vez era solo un capricho más del slytherin y si lo probase lo dejaría para siempre, eso solía hacer y luego lo votaba.

Estaba decidido, la besaría. Aunque se partiera uno y la mitad del otro.

▬ Que horror, otro año más – dijo enfadado Ron cuando iban caminando hacia el jardín.

▬ Ron, vamos llegando y ya con tus cosas – reprocho Hermione sentándose.

▬ Shhh…vamos llegando – dijo Harry – y ya se están peleando…

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron sentados platicaron animadamente de todo lo que hicieron en el verano, hasta que cuando se juntaron el trío en la madriguera.

▬ Chicos, el tocador me llama – aviso sonriente Hermione y se levanto.

▬ ¿Quieres que re acompañemos? – dijo distraído Ron dando una jugada en el ajedrez mágico que Hermione les había enseñado a aparecer.

▬ Si, claro – contesto con sarcasmo la bruja.

▬ Ya vamos – dijo Harry y se levanto distraído, pero Hermione lo regreso de la cabeza.

▬ ¿QUE? – dijo él asustado.

▬ Harry, voy al baño – se burlo – Como me van a acompañar ahí…

Y se dirigió de nuevo al castillo.

Al salir Hermione del baño, se agacho para justarse sus listones de sus zapatos.

▬ Siempre rindiéndote a mis pies – se escucho la voz fría y arrogante de Malfoy.

▬ Malfoy – rodó los ojos Hermione – Quítate de mi camino – y se levantó para hacerle frente al rubio, pero para entonces un niño de segundo paso corriendo y aventó a Hermione y choco contra Malfoy.

▬ Serás castigado, insolente, 5 puntos menos para slyhetin – dijo molesta Hermione aun totalmente pegada a Malfoy.

▬ Tranquila, Granger o te las veras conmigo – dijo Malfoy con arrogancia y voz amenazadora.

▬ Suéltame idiota, asquerosa víbora – dijo Hermione tratando de soltarse.

▬ Y si no lo hago¿qué? – musito Draco y la abrazo con fuerza que la lastimaba.

▬ Suéltame, me haces daño – siguió luchando en vano.

▬ No, no lo hará – susurro con malicia.

▬ Ah, claro, a ti tienen que emplearte la psicología inversa – se burlo Hermione.

▬ ¿De que hablas? – comento molesto Malfoy y la miro fijamente.

▬ Nada, Malfoy – dijo tranquila Hermione – Por mi no hay problema, abrázame todo el tiempo que quieras…

Malfoy solo la miro fijamente¿que pensaba?...quien sabe…

Sin embargo, Hermione si pensaba: "_pensé que aplicándole la psicología inversa me soltaría, pero veo que no, ah, ya se que hacer"_…

Como Malfoy la tenia abrazada totalmente y Hermione tenia sus brazos atrapados a un costado de su cuerpo, lentamente saco sus brazos y fue recorriendo lentamente el estomago del rubio hasta subir a su pecho y los apoyo allí.

▬ ¿Qué pretendes? – dijo Malfoy extrañado, asustado y ¿nervioso?

▬ Mmmm¿que me sueltes? – ironizo la castaña y trato de librarse, pero solo ocasiono que el mago la abrazara mas fuerte.

▬ Y si no lo hago¿qué? – amenazo el rubio viendo sus ojos.

▬ Eso ya me lo dijiste tarado – se burlo la castaña e inconscientemente estaba desacomodando la corbata – Además… – continuo mas seria - … que va a decir la gente, _tú_ gente, que estas tocando a una _sangre sucia…_

▬ No me importa…

▬ Ah¿no? – dijo extrañada.

▬ No – susurro Draco – Lo único que me interesa es…

Y lentamente se fue acercando al rostro de la castaña.

▬ ¿Que pretendes, Malfoy? – reacciono de inmediato la castaña e hizo si rostro hacia atrás, ya que él no la soltó.

▬ Por que diablos no te dejas llevar por el momento, Granger – contesto molesto.

▬ ¿Cual momento, Malfoy?... Para ti creo que lo fue, pero olvídate si pensaste que lo fue para mí y no creo que fuera a besarte – dijo indignada Hermione.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

▬ ¿Desde cuando te interesaste? – susurro la gryffindor e inconscientemente vio sus labios.

▬ No lo se – dijo indiferente Malfoy y aflojó sus manos, pero sin soltarla, solo la agarro de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.

Y Hermione escuchó algo que nunca imaginó decir a Malfoy ni siquiera drogada lo imaginaria.

▬ Por favor – susurro Draco viéndola a los ojos con su mirada fría y casi en suplica continuo – Solo…yo solo… de verdad… yo…

▬ ¿Qué? – dijo impaciente.

▬ Solo te quiero besar - susurro Malfoy y se acerco a ella lentamente.

Sus labios estaban rozándose apenas.

▬ Déjate llevar, solo hazlo – susurro Draco haciendo pequeños roces con los labios de la castaña, sin besarla siquiera.

Draco vio que Hermione cerró los ojos en señal de aceptación y así hizo lo mismo él. Abrieron lentamente sus bocas y la unieron lentamente hasta que:

▬ No puedo – dijo Hermione de pronto y se zafo de Malfoy.

Draco se quedo allí parado en medio del pasillo enojado, extrañado y con las ganas de besarla.

Enojado por no haberla besado. Extrañado y confundido por lo que pasó. ¿Estaba loco o que?... Como besarla a ella., una hija de muggles, amiga de sus enemigos y solamente por ser ella. Y muy molesto por solo haber tenido esos roces con sus labios tibios, lo había dejado peor, deseando besarla verdaderamente.

Mientras Hermione se dirigía al jardín con sus amigos, iba pensando lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_- ¿Pero que fue lo que paso? – se extraño la castaña._

_- "Malfoy intento besarte" – ironizo su consciencia._

_- Lo se¿pero por que?_

_- "¿Por que le gustas?" - contesto con sarcasmo su consciente._

_- No lo creo, yo, una sangre sucia_

_- "Oíste lo que dijo, no le interesa eso o el menos le atraes" – dijo emocionado su consciente._

_- No lo se y no me importa – dijo la castaña enojada._

_- "Yo creo que si te importa" – se burlo su subconsciente._

_- ¿Y porque habría de hacerlo? – dijo mas molesta._

_- "No lo se¿Por qué es un chicos?" – ironizo su consciente._

_- Vamos, es mi enemigo declarado desde que tengo memoria, se supone que lo odio y él me odia…_

_- "Te desea…"_

_- No le gusto en lo mínimo…_

_- "Le gustas y mucho"…_

_- Somos enemigos…_

_- "Lo dejaran de ser, con trabajo, pero lo harán…"_

_- Además él no me gusta…_

_- "¿Segura?"…_

_- Si… no es mi tipo…_

_- "Es guapo"…_

_- º-º_

_- "Es muy sexy y atractivo" – dijo su consciente sucio._

_- Puede ser… no lo puedo negar…_

_- "Es encantador el chico…"_

_- En eso estoy en desacuerdo…_

_- "Ve nada mas ese cuerpo atlético…"_

_- Están mejor Ron y Harry, ellos están súper guapos y tiene muy buen cuerpo…_

_- "Son tus amigos" – regañó su consciente._

_- ¿Y?_

_- "¿Y?...son tus mejores amigos, como hermanos. Y Draco es un chico mas y esta muy bueno, demasiado diría yo…"_

_- ¿Draco? – pensó molesta._

_- "Así se llama"_

_- Dios, estaré loca, lo iba a besar, pero él es el culpable – dijo ella desesperada._

_- "Y porque lo hiciste, te podías echar para atrás¿cierto?"_

_- Si, lo se – estallo mentalmente – Pero no se, de pronto cuando rozo mis labios con los suyos, sen…sentí algo…pero cuando estaba por besarlo no pude…_

_- "¿Porque?"_

_- No se…solo no pude…me dio medio…_

_- "¿A que?"_

_- No se…no se…_

Y suspiro la castaña.

▬ Herms te has tardado mucho – dijo Harry.

▬ ¿Qué tienes? – continuo Ron asustado.

▬ Nada – dijo ella para nada convincente y se dejo caer a un lado del pelirrojo.

▬ ¿Qué paso? – susurro Harry mas serio.

▬ De verdad, nada – musito mas tranquila.


	3. Me hiciste mucho daño

**3.- Me hiciste mucho daño…**

Los días siguieron pasando. Draco seguía con ese maldito deseo, pero estaba realmente enojado y asqueado de si mismo. El rubio iba caminando en dirección a las mazmorras para tomar la clase de pociones.

▬ Como puedo seguir pensando en semejante estupidez – iba hablando en voz baja Malfoy – Yo, un Malfoy, pensando en una sangre sucia, si estaré enfermo…

Después de un largo silencio, tenia que salir su lado macho.

▬ Es una sangre sucia Granger, pero está como quieres la desgraciada…

Hermione, Ron y Harry iban corriendo hacia la mazmorra, se les hacia tarde.

Y como si el destino lo quisiera, de nuevo Draco y Hermione chocaron, pero ésta vez nadie cayó.

▬ Fíjate por donde vas Drakin – se burlo con arrogancia Hermione.

▬ ¿Como me dijiste sangre sucia? – dijo con voz fría Malfoy.

▬ Uuppss…Malfoy – se burlo la castaña.

Malfoy se acerco peligrosamente a Granger, pero sus amigos se interpusieron sacando sus varitas.

Y el trío siguió su camino.

▬ 30 puntos menos por llegar tarde a Gryffindor – dijo malicioso Snape.

▬ Pero, profesor… Malfoy también llego tarde – dijo de pronto Hermione.

▬ 10 puntos mas para Slytherin – se burlo Snape.

▬ Gracias, profesor – dijo con voz impotente Malfoy.

▬ Para que Granger no se altere más, se sentara en la misma mesa…

▬ ¿Qué? – gritaron ambos.

▬ ¡SILENCIO!

La clase siguió pasando y demasiada tranquila en el lugar de Malfoy y Granger.

Al terminar la clase, Snape castigo a Hermione y limpiara los calderos por participar sin permiso. Y les dijo a sus amigos que ella los alcanzaba en el Gran Comedor.

Termino de limpiar y salio muy feliz y a la vez molesta. Ya se dirigía con sus amigos.

▬ Ahora si no hay nadie para que te defiendan, Granger – dijo la voz fría de Malfoy, salio detrás de un muro.

▬ ¡Ah! – se exalto Hermione de susto, pero no se asusto por ser él – ¿Y ahora que quieres?

▬ ¿Que fue lo que me dijiste hace rato? – dijo Draco amenazante.

▬ Lo que oíste – dijo ella con arrogancia y siguió caminando, pero Malfoy la regreso de un brazo – ¡Suéltame!

▬ Si quieres que te suelte, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga – amenazo Malfoy.

▬ A si ¿y quien lo dice? – ironizo la castaña.

▬ Yo…

▬ Ya se que me deseas Malfoy, pero es una lastima, por que no me meto con víboras – se burlo Hermione.

▬ Muy graciosa, Granger, pero tú lo único que me causas es asco – se burlo Malfoy.

▬ Hay no sabes cuanto me duele – dijo con sarcasmo Hermione y se dio la vuelta.

▬ Esta vez no me vas a ignorar – dijo molesto Malfoy y la atrajo hacia él bruscamente.

Y así como la agarró, comenzó a besarla a la fuera. Le estaba haciendo daño, le mordía el labio. Él solo quería sesear ese apetito, sin importarle lo que ella sintiera. De tanto dolor que sentía Hermione, gimió y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos y tocaron la piel del rubio.

Cuando termino de besarla, notó que sus ojos estaban cristalinos, pero no le importo. Estaba satisfecho por su cometido. Y sonrió con arrogancia.

▬ ¿Eso es lo que querías? – Hermione se limpio la boca con asco, pero se lastimo donde la había mordido.

▬ Si, quería humillarte…

▬ Eso no es lo que querías, Malfoy – dijo con odio la castaña – Pero, sabes que, me habrás besado y lo que quieras, pero nunca sabrás lo que es recibir un beso de verdad, con amor…

Malfoy la acorralo con su cuerpo y metió la mano a la túnica de Hermione y saco su varita.

▬ Pues ahora lo voy a conocer – y trato de besarla, pero Hermione esta vez fue más rápida y giro su cabeza.

▬ Dame mi varita – dijo con voz cansisa Hermione y extendió la mano.

▬ No, haz lo que te pido – amenazó Malfoy.

Hermione lo miro fijamente.

▬ Entonces quédatela – dijo Hermione y lo empujo. Y siguió su camino.

Draco se quedo allí, tocándose los labios. El podía hacer daño físicamente, pero ella, la hija de muggles, hacia mas daño con sus palabras. Había sido un verdadero idiota.

Pasó la tarde sola, no quería ver a nadie. Hermione se dirigió al baño de los prefectos. Se miro en el espejo.

Se sentía sucia por el como la había tratado Malfoy. Fue una estùpida al pensar en que él sentía algo por ella. Fue una idiota al sentir algo con aquellos roces con sus labios. Y mas estùpida fue al sentir algo aquella noche en que la llevo a la enfermería. Todo estaba siendo muy confuso y nada de esto había sentido hasta que él la intentó besar.

Se hizo un pequeño hechizo para curar su labio, se había quitado lo inflamado y el dolor, solo tenia rojo y una pequeña abertura por la mordida.

Se recargo en la pared y poco a poco se deslizo hasta quedar en el suelo. Y comenzó a llorar del coraje, de dolos, de esas cosas que estaba sintiendo y agacho su mirada.

Entró al baño con sigilo, se hinco frente a ella.

▬ Fui un idiota, yo...yo… - tartamudeaba la persona, estaba nerviosa – Yo... de verdad lo siento…

Ella no levanto la mirada, sabia de que se trataba, no quería que la viera que se estaba humillando y siendo tan débil.

▬ Me hiciste mucho daño – dijo mas tranquila, sin levantar la mirada.

▬ Lo se y me arrepiento de hacerlo – dijo en voz baja – Solo que estaba molesto conmigo y me sentía frustrado.

▬ No tenias porque hacerlo – le repecho ella.

▬ Yo solo quería tener esa oportunidad, pero seguía enojado – continuo explicando.

▬ Yo no tenia la culpa…

▬ Aquí tienes tu varita – dijo con media sonrisa el mago.

Hermione no dijo nada y escondió su cara entro sus piernas y brazos.

Draco tomo con suavidad el mentón de Hermione e hizo que levantara su mira. Él con ternura limpio sus lágrimas. Se miraron largo tiempo.

▬ No tenías por que darme explicaciones de tus estúpidos actos – dijo con voz fría Hermione.

▬ Lo se – dijo de igual manera Malfoy – Solo que no merecías que te hiciera eso…

De nuevo el silencio gobernó.

▬ ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo? – susurro Malfoy.

▬ Intentar¿Qué? – Ironizo la castaña y quito de un golpe la mano de Malfoy – Nunca hubo nada Malfoy.

Pero ni ella ni él entendían muy a fondo el _"internarlo de nuevo_". ¿Intentar ser amigos, nunca lo habían intentado. ¿Intentar tener "algo", nunca lo tendrían, era imposible. ¿Intentar que por medio de un beso se diera algo, no lo sabia, era imposible.

Y de nuevo una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla. Draco con suavidad la limpió y lentamente se acercó a sus labios tibios y algo lastimados aun, los besó con ternura, sólo un beso, sin profundizar, un beso de piquito, pero con ternura y suavidad. Y luego la abrazó.

▬ Lo siento… - susurro Malfoy.

El día pasó sin más. Después de esto cada uno se fue por su lado.

Todo era muy confuso para ambos.

Hermione no sabia ni que onda. Se encontraba sentada junto a un árbol cerca del lago, quería analizar detalladamente lo sucedido. Desde el accidente, hasta el último encuentro en el baño de los prefectos.

No entendía como estaba sintiendo algo por Malfoy. Ya tenia días observándolo detenidamente cuando no la veía y cuando nadie se daba cuenta de lo que hacia.

Hermione no entendía como Malfoy era doble cara, cuando estaba con los slytherin era totalmente frío, arrogante, todo un Malfoy. Pero cuando lo observaba caminar o estar sentado por ahí, era un poco diferente, leía, sonreía cuando nadie lo veía, era un chico normal, aunque hacia sus pesadas bromas.

Además de eso, Hermione pensaba que era guapo.

▬ Es lindo – dijo en voz baja la bruja, viendo hacia el lago – Es sexy el chico, unos ojos precioso que cada vez que los veo me hielan…

▬ ¿Hablando sola? – dijo una voz arrogante ya bien conocida por la castaña.

▬ Malfoy – dijo ella sin voltear a verlo.

Y él se sentó a su lado sin pedir permiso.

▬ ¿Por que has estado evitándome? – dijo en voz baja Draco, viendo de igual manera, al frente.

▬ Lo mismo me pregunto, yo imagine que me evitabas – susurro Hermione.

▬ Y la verdad ni se por que te lo estoy diciendo – dijo algo molesto el rubio, pero mas que nada por no poder contenerse.

▬ Lo se – dijo con voz cansisa Hermione – Se exactamente lo que estas sintiendo…lo se…

Hermione solo suspiro.

▬ Veras – dijo Malfoy después de ese largo silencio – Sin Granger "la sabelotodo", sin molestarte, sin insultarte; Yo, Malfoy "el sexy rubio", no soy nada…

Hermione s erio con mucha naturalidad y gracia, cosa que hizo que al chico frío el diera risa.

▬ De verdad – continúo Malfoy y la miro fijamente, cosa que puso nerviosa a la castaña – Son ti no soy nada…

El silencio de hizo presente de nuevo y muy incomodo.

▬ Tengo… que ir-me – dijo nerviosa Hermione y se levanto rápido.

Draco no dijo nada, solo la vio marcharse.

¿Que es lo que estaba pasando, sabia que desde un principio se confundió, luego con el tiempo comenzó a darse cuenta de que le gustaba y mucho; luego ese pequeño beso que se dieron, dio mucho de que hablar para ambos, o al menos para él si.

No entendía por que ella. Muchas veces la había insultado, la había humillado, decía odiarla, Pero y todo eso a donde se fue. Ahora solo sentía una maldita necesidad de sentir de nuevo sus labios, sentía una extraña necesidad de estar junto a ella.

Durante algún tiempo la estuvo observando cuando estaba solo y sin ser molestado. Ella era simplemente perfecta, solo el único detalle que los podía separar, la sangre. Él un sangre limpia, ella una sangre sucia. Pero ella era muy simpática, sonreía de todo, era hermosa, adoraba esos labios, a pesar de haberlos probado unas pocas veces, que aun no recibía el famoso beso que ella le había descrito.

Mientas Hermione se dirigía hacia el castillo.

▬ ¿Porque¿Por qué?... – se repetía en voz baja – Que es lo que pasa, esto es mal, estoy jugando algo peligroso…

Por un momento dejo de pensar y recordó lo que Malfoy le había dicho: _"Sin ti no soy nada"._

▬ Que quisiste decir con eso, Malfoy? – un extraño escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la bruja nada mas de pensarlo.

Pero simplemente ya no quería pensar mas. Eso la haría que se ilusionara en vano.

A veces se reprochaba por ser de las personas que amaban. Ya que su corazón era muy débil y vulnerable. Encendía su llama ante cualquier simple chispazo y como consecuencia, la desilusión.

Los días siguieron pasando normal.

▬ Hola, chicos – saludo sonriente Hermione cuando llego y se sentó a un lado de Harry en el Gran Comedor.

▬ Hola – saludaron ambos – ¿Porque tardaste tanto en bajar?

▬ Tenia que hacer unas cuantas cosas – sonrió ella.

▬ ¿Hermione?...

▬ ¿Si? –dijo ella dándole un sobo a su jugo.

▬ Has estado un poco rara, algunas veces te hemos notado triste y nos preocupa mucho - dijo Harry en un tono tierno.

▬ No tengo nada chicos – respondió algo nerviosa.

▬ De verdad, Hermione – continúo Ron – Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros en todo lo que quieras…

▬ Lo se, chicos, lo se – suspiro la bruja.

▬ Y con gusto te ayudaremos en lo que quieras – dijo Harry y la tomo de su mano.

▬ Cuando este preparada y segura de lo que me pasa, prometo que se los contare – suspiro con un poco de dolor.


	4. Tengo miedo de enamorarme

**4.- Tengo miedo de enamorarme…**

Cuando iban caminando Harry, Ron y Hermione hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, se encontraron con Draco, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle cuando ellos iban hacia el castillo. Como siempre los insultos y las burlas no se hicieron esperar.

Hermione y Draco por unos segundos se miraron fijamente sin expresión alguna y en los labios de la bruja se formó una hermosa sonrisa, a lo que el mago respondió gustoso. Ellos solos sin que los demás se enteraran de lo sucedido, fueron cómplices de un inicio a algo.

Por donde se encontraran se regalaban sonrisas cómplices, sus miradas se buscaban por doquier, cada vez se estaba haciendo mas difícil la situación, el deseo incrementaba en los dos y sin saber porque. Todo se había dado muy extraño y demasiado rápido.

▬ Por Dios, Ron, se un poco mas maduro – gritó Hermione enojada – ¡CRECE!

▬ Y tú ya deja de reprochármelo, te crees la Señorita Perfección, pero no lo eres – gritó Ron furioso – ¡Solo porque comes libros!

▬ Y ustedes dos ya me tienen hartos con sus peleas – gritó ahora Harry enfadado – Tú Ron; madura, tú Hermione; relájate, y yo ¡me largo!

Y cada quien agarró su camino. Solo Hermione se quedó en el pasillo que había discutido con sus amigos.

Ya ni llorar valía la pena, estaba demasiado enojada como para hacerlo. Solo se recargó en la pared, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Pero como siempre dos lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos castaños. Estaba enojada con ella misma, con sus amigos, con el que pasara por allí, con todos el mundo.

▬ Hola – susurró alguien a su odio.

▬ ¡Draco! – se exalto la castaña y se limpio las lagrimas con rapidez - ¿Qué haces aquí?

▬ Te estaba buscando – dijo como si nada Malfoy.

▬ ¿Para que? – contesto enfadada.

▬ Tenia ganas de verte – dijo él acercándose a la castaña coquetamente.

Hermione se puso algo tensa con el acercamiento rotundo del rubio.

▬ ¿A que estamos jugando? – dijo con voz cansisa la castaña y lo miro fijamente, a esos ojos que la ponían nerviosa, a esa mirada gris profunda. Que no sabia que te decían, todo un misterio, pero a la vez tan angelical.

A Draco como le gustaba esa mirada que trasmitía tanto, confianza, deseo, alegría, pero a la vez tan infantil.

▬ No juego a nada – dijo con sinceridad el rubio – No ahora…

▬ Tengo miedo, no sé que pensar – contestó ella con media sonrisa.

▬ Hermione, te extraño, quiero estar a tu lado – dijo Draco y la tomo de la cintura con delicadeza.

▬ Yo también y no se porque, pero quiero sentir tus labios de nuevo – dijo nerviosa la castaña.

▬ Te necesito – dijo de nuevo y se acerco a sus labios.

Sus bocas se unieron dando inicio a un tímido beso, lo hacían lento, Draco atrajo a la bruja a su cuerpo, mientras tanto Hermione deslizó sus brazos por el pecho del rubio, hasta llegar a su cuello y aferrarse de él y darle caricias.

El beso se hizo profundo, sus lenguas comenzaron a batallar y ese tierno beso pasó a ser a uno con pasión, un beso en el que con esos roces y sensaciones querían transmitir todo lo que en un principio querían decir, siempre un hecho vale mas que mil palabras y ese hecho era el beso que se estaban entregando.

Sus corazones latían a mil por hora, emocionados, nerviosos, tensos ambos se sentían, sus respiraciones se fueron tranquilizando al sentirse entregados en aquel beso.

Cuando hubiesen terminado, se separaron tranquilos, se miraron profundamente. Ambos con los labios rojos por la batalla. Se regalaron una sonrisa. Draco seguía con el pulso acelerado, se sentía morir, definitivamente era ese el beso que deseaba sentir, el beso que ella le había dicho, definitivamente lo era. Lo sabía porque él lo había entregado todo, o al menos eso intentó. Hermione sentía desmayar, nunca imagino llegar a tal grado con él, pero no importaba ya, se darían la oportunidad. Había dado todo, recibiendo sin esperar lo que él le había demostrado. Un beso realmente deseado. Nerviosa se mordió el labio de lado y con esa mirada tierna y angelical, sus mejillas de tornaron algo rosadas. Draco acarició los labios de Hermione.

▬ No sabes cuanto – susurró Draco a su oído y la abrazo fuertemente.

▬ ¿Draco?

▬ ¿Sabes? Mi nombre se escucha perfecto viniendo de ti – dijo sonriente.

▬ Lo se – bromeo ella - ¿Qué es lo que pasara?

▬ No lo se – admitió él – Peor por lo mientras disfrutemos…Hermione…

Se tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando. Estaban ansiosos por conocerse a fondo, platicar de tantas cosas, bromear entre ellos.

Ya tenían tiempo viéndose a escondidas, todas las tardes caminaban por los jardines del colegio. Estaban sentados en el pasto, pero se estaba haciendo difícil, hasta ahora no habían discutido ni nada. Todo iba perfecto.

▬ ¿Porque de pronto te quedaste muy seria? – inquirió Draco incrédulo.

Hermione suspiro, desvió su mirada y después hablo con el semblante serio.

▬ Seamos realistas, este momento será todo magia y encantado – ironizo la castaña y lo miro con tristeza – Pero cuando regresemos al castillo todo será igual que siempre…

▬ Hermione – dijo Draco, sonrió y acaricio el rostro de ella – No pienses en eso ahora, disfrutemos, solo eso…

▬ No es fácil para mi – dijo molesta ella.

▬ Y tampoco para mi, como crees que me siento¿que no me preocupan las cosas? – contesto de igual manera él.

▬ Claro, a ti te preocupan las "cosas" – ironizo la castaña cansada. A él le importaba el que dirán y demás.

▬ No entiendo – se extraño el rubio - ¿De que hablas?

▬ Lo sabes bien, solo que no me quiero…no quiero ena…enamorar de una persona como…

▬ ¿De quien? – dijo muy molesto Draco y se levantó furioso - ¿De una persona como yo?

▬ ¡No! Yo…

▬ ¿Crees que no siento? – gritó él caminando.

▬ ¿Como quieres que reaccione después de todo lo que ha pasado? – dijo ella de igual manera.

▬ Gracias por confiar en mí – ironizo Malfoy furioso. Aun caminando y detrás de él, ella.

▬ No es eso….por Dios Malfoy¡madura! – gritó Hermione corriendo casi para alcanzarlo.

▬ ¿MADURA? – ironizo Malfoy y se par en seco – Ja, eres graciosa, Granger, me hablas de madurar… y lo que tienes que hacer TÚ es ¡CRECER!

▬ ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – dijo incrédula.

▬ Lo sabes, tienes miedo de ver el mundo como es, no siempre será mágico y toda esa estupidez de ser feliz siempre…

▬ No es eso…

▬ Entonces¿Qué? – grito Draco desesperado, estaba parado frente a ella, y viéndola fijamente.

▬ Yo…yo solo…no lo sé…

Se hizo un silencio de tristeza, preocupación. Hermione agacho la cabeza y suspiro.

▬ Tengo miedo de enamorarme…

Draco la tomo por la barbilla y levanto su cara. Se miraron fijamente, una mirada con cariño, comprensión, ternura, preocupación.

Draco le regalo una sonrisa.

▬ Perdóname – dijo en voz baja Hermione.

▬ No lo sé – contesto Draco con su típica voz fría.

Hermione se acerco lentamente al rubio, le sonrió coquetamente, se acerco a su oído y susurro:

▬ ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

Draco solo encogió los hombros e hizo una mueca muy tierna.

Hermione sonrió picara, se acerco al rubio, lo tomo del cuello y le plantó un tremendo beso. Como era posible que un beso hiciera maravillas. Un solo beso hace despertar sentimientos, emociones, dudas, respuestas, con un solo beso, hace sentí miles de cosas. Sus mentes se llenaron del mismo pensamiento, pero ése fue interrumpido por nuevas sensaciones.

El beso se profundizo, Draco la tenia de la cintura totalmente pegada a su cuerpo.

Hermione acariciaba su cuello suavemente, lo cual causó al rubio que una extraña corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda y la cual a éste le incitara a recorrer el cuerpo de su novia. Suavemente metió sus manos dentro de su camisa y acaricio su espalda, al principio ella se sintió incomoda, pero luego esa sensación extraña que sintió fue realmente sensacional, recorrió su espalda y le permitió continuar.

Mientras profundizaban el beso, las cosas iban mas lejos, Draco se aventuro a acariciar el vientre de Hermione. Ella empezó a sentir que Draco estaba bastante "emocionado", estaba sintiendo como un bulto tocaba por encima de su ropa la pelvis de la bruja.

Hermione abandonó la boca de Malfoy, las cosas estaban saliéndose de control:

▬ Draco…

Pero el rubio aprovecho para besar el cuello de la castaña, empezó a succionarle de lado, Al decir de nuevo "Draco", la castaña lo dijo con un tono de voz medio cachondo, ya que Draco le estaba haciendo excitarse.

El cuerpo de Hermione se estaba estremeciendo en brazos del rubio.

Draco se aventuro a los senos de la chica, comenzó a acariciarlos con suavidad, Hermione cerro los ojos dejadote llevar por esa rica sensación. Y si Hermione estaba excitada, Draco lo estaba mas, su "cosa" estaba más parada que nada, pero la pelvis de la bruja no le permitía seguir su camino. Ambos sentían estar en las nubes. Hermione se movió un poco y al hacerlo su pelvis se frotó con el miembro del rubio, haciéndole sentir una enorme sensación y tal vez consciente o inconscientemente se pego más a él y con pequeños movimientos hacia arriba y abajo y hacia los lados, se estaba frotando Hermione. Lo cual a Draco se le puso totalmente erecto, estaba demasiado excitado con los roces de la castaña. Hermione sentía el aliento y la respiración agitada del rubio en su cuello mientas la besada. La Gryffindor emitió un pequeño gemido al oído de Draco y él sin más soportarlo susurró:

▬ ¡Te deseo!

Y ¡bang!. Hermione callo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y no es que fuera cosa del otro mundo tocarse, pero estaban en el jardín, se dejaron llevar por un momento, no estaban pensando las cosas- Y no lo podían hacer, era muy pronto y ella aun no sabía si era lo correcto o no.

▬ Draco, no – dijo la castaña - No… esto esta mal – y se separo de él.

▬ ¿Por qué? – dijo Draco respirando agitado - ¿Qué esta mal?

▬ Es muy rápido y además no quiero hacerlo aquí en el pasto, no ahora, es muy pronto…no estoy preparada aun – dijo cabizbaja – Perdón…

Era obvio que Draco se enojo por dejarlo tan emocionado, pero comprendió cada una de sus palabras.

▬ Te entiendo bebe – sonrió Draco – Animo, no tienes porque apenarte, cuando estemos preparados, se dará el momento – y le dio un tierno beso.

▬ Gracias – susurró la castaña.

Y se tomaron de las manos y emprendieron su camino al castillo.

▬ No me digas que no has tenido relaciones – dijo incrédula Hermione.

▬ No, bueno si…he tenido sexo por ganas, pero nunca he hecho el amor – sonrió Draco.

▬ Ah – fue lo único que atino a decir la castaña-

Se despidieron con un beso y cada quien dio para su casa. Pasaron 20 días y ellos seguían a la perfección, esa relación tan divertida, romántica, tantas cosas geniales que hacían juntos, manteniendo el secreto de amarse en silencio.


	5. ¿Que quieres, sangre sucia?

**5.- ¿Que quieres, sangre sucia?**

El momento de la verdad había llegado, le dirían a sus amigos o al menos Hermione le diría a Harry y Ron; Draco en sí no tenia a quien decirle, todos en su casa su relación era hipócrita, fría, sin importancia.

Hermione citó a su amigos a dar una vuelta por el lago y comenzó a platicarles todo, pero les pidió que no la interrumpieran hasta terminar todo, les contó lo de la enfermería, el encuentro del baño, lo del pasillo y después Draco le pidió que se animaran a andar hasta el ultimo día (cuando se pelearon) y que llevaban saliendo un mes y se querían, se llevaban muy bien y el como se dieron las cosas, muy raras, pero se dio y ya.

Pasaron largos segundos en silencio, Harry y Ron la miraban anonadados y la miraron, los miró, pensando. Hermione estaba nerviosa, su respiración estaba agitada.

▬ Por favor, digan algo – susurró la castaña.

Y el mar de preguntas brotó aumentado en gritos por ambos.

▬ ¿Malfoy?

▬ ¿Malfoy?

▬ ¿Draco Malfoy?

▬ El slytherin¿esa rata inmunda?

▬ ¿El maldito hurón intento besarte?

▬ Pero…pero…yo….

▬ ¿Cómo que andas con Malfoy?

▬ ¿Estas loca o que¿En que diablos estabas pensando?

▬ ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada, lo prometiste y después de un maldito mes nos lo dices?

▬ Se supone que eres nuestra amiga y no tuviste la confianza de decirnos nada. ¡GRACIAS AMIGA!

▬ Si, Hermione, un maldito mes que intercambias saliva con el maldito hurón y tú como si nada. ¿En que pensabas¿EN QUE?

▬ Y ese desgraciado las va a pagar duro…

▬ Hermione¿Por qué él¿PORQUE?

▬ ¡Todos! Menos él. ¡TODOS¡¡¡ POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIN!

▬ Y todo este tiempo nos mentiste con esas idioteces de ir a estudiar con un alumno "burro", eres nuestra amiga Hermione, nos mentiste…

▬ Estoy pensando como torturarlo, si echándole un crucio o alejarte de él para siempre…

Después de otro largo silencio, Hermione observo a sus amigos y sonrió.

Estaban en todo el derecho de enojarse, son sus mejores amigos y no les había platicado por miedo a que reaccionan peor, ella sabia que no estaban tan molesto, solo un poco sentidos y ya.

▬ Esta bien, Hermione – suspiro Harry resignado – Pero, no más me entere que ha hecho una estupidez contigo y lo mato – amenazo.

▬ Es en serio, Hermione Jane Granger – advirtió el pelirrojo.

▬ Gracias, lo sabia… - dijo emocionado y los abrazo – ¡Los quiero!

Pasaron las semanas y todo a la perfección entre la serpiente y la leona.

Harry, Ron y Hermione iban hacia el comedor.

▬ Mira, allí esta tu hurón – se burlo Ron.

Draco estaba recargado por la entrada del comedor con otro tres slytherin.

▬ Sí, ya lo vi – dijo ilusionada la castaña.

▬ Mira quienes vienen allí – dijo con asco un slytherin.

Blaise y los otros slytherin eran los hijos de unos mortifagos muy importante. Así que todos estaban en el punto mas alto de su arrogancia, superioridad (aunque nunca alcanzarían a Malfoy, él era el mejor).

▬ Potter y Weasley – escupió los nombres Malfoy con burla y los demás rieron.

▬ Voy con Draco, le voy a entregar su libro – dijo con una sonrisa tímida la castaña.

▬ Te acompañamos – dijo Harry por si la ofendían o algo.

▬ ¿Y estos a que vienen? – dijo con arrogancia Zabini.

▬ Hola – saludo Hermione en general por no ser descortés – Draco¿puedo hablar contigo? – y le regalo una sonrisa tierna.

▬ ¿Qué diablos quieres, sangre sucia? – le espeto uno de ellos.

Draco no decía nada, solo la observaba sin expresión alguna. Pero Hermione noto que había algo en su mirada.

▬ Draco, como permites que una sangre sucia te hable como si fuera tu igual – reto Blaise al rubio.

▬ Si¿Qué quieres, Granger? – dijo con voz fría Malfoy.

▬ Draco, porque te comportas así – dijo casi sin aire Hermione.

▬ ¿Que pasaría si tu padre se enterara de esto, Malfoy? – Sonrió malévolamente Zabini – La vergüenza de la familia, tu saber que pasaría…

▬ ¿De que hablas? – se enojo Malfoy.

▬ De que tienes que ver algo con ésta sucia – comento con voz fría el slytherin.

▬ Para nada – se rió Malfoy – ¿Yo tener algo con ésta sangre sucia?

▬ Bien dicho, Malfoy – felicito Zabini.

Lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Él sabía el secreto de Draco sin que él supiera. Lo puso a prueba de que tan estùpido era para amar y defender lo suyo o que tan idiota era dejarse manipular y no luchar por ella. A fin de cuentas las dos cosas eran idiotas y sin sentido.

▬ Lárgate, sangre sucia – amenazo Draco. Cuando habían llegado los amigos de ella.

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y un par de lágrimas rodaron por esa hermosa mirada castaña.

▬ Te odio – susurró Hermione, le aventó el libro en el pecho y salio corriendo.

Los slytherin comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, pero uno con risas forzadas. ¿Qué diablos había pasado¿Porque¿Qué hizo?

▬ ¡Hermione! – gritaron sus amigos, pero su amiga ya había corrido con toda su fuerza.

Mientas Harry giro a ver a su amiga, Ron se había aventado a golpes hacia Malfoy. Las otras víboras no hicieron nada, solo sonreían con arrogancia y triunfo.

Ron golpeo con tal fuerza la cara de Malfoy, que si mano también sangro, pero no le importo, golpe tras golpe tiro, sin importarle que tanto daño le pudiera hacer.

Los primeros golpes Malfoy no se defendió, ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero después también le soltó unos cuantos al pelirrojo.

▬ ¡Ron! – grito Harry al ver a su amigo tan furioso – ¡Cálmate, no vale la pena!

▬ Maldito bastardo, a Hermione nadie la lastima – grito lleno de rabia Ron.

Harry trataba de separarlo, mientras tanto Weasley y Malfoy tiraban golpes al por mayor.

▬ ¡Ron, basta! – grito Harry furioso.

Y cuando pudo quitarlo, ambos cayeron al suelo, pero Harry fue más rápido.

No tardo ni dos segundos en pararse y si Draco había creído que se había salvado, estaba muy equivocado, ahora era el turno de Harry por golpearlo.

En cuando se puso de pie, soltó golpes a lo bruto, pero varios bien atinados. Aunque al pobre de Harry también le tocaron unos cuantos.

▬ ¡Harry! – gritó Ron cuando se puso de pie - ¡Harry!

Pero él no le hacia caso y no se dejaba quitar por su amigo. Cuando lo hubo separado.

▬ Vamos, este barbato no merece nuestro tiempo – dijo jadeando Ron – Hermione nos necesita…

▬ Te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida Malfoy, como fuiste tan cobarde. ¿Eso es lo que querías?- la voz fría de Harry sonó cruel – Espero que estés feliz, si eso es lo que tienes por concepto…

▬ Seguro, Potter – jadeo el rubio limpiándose la sangre – Vayan a ver como esta su amiga – dijo con voz fría Malfoy. Y se miraron con gran odio.

Pero que fue lo quiso decir con ese mensaje. Malfoy lo dijo como burla, pero muy en el fondo sabia que lo decía para que fueran a ver como se encontraba SU Hermione.


	6. Te odio

**6.- Te odio…**

En el Diario de Hogwarts, publicado claro esta por las más chismosas del colegio, es decir, las hermanas Patil y Brown. Era un hecho que era bastante pedido el Diario. Muchos los compraban con mucho gusto y otros como Slytherin sentían que se les iba la dignidad y el orgullo con tan solo conocer su nombre, pero a diario salían noticias de los slytherin y sentían ser famosos solo por esp. Pero nadie se podía resistir a su encanto, tenían todos los chismes del día, al principio se publicaba cada mes, pero se demanda lo bajo a semanal, pero todo mundo se quejaba de que las noticias les llegaban atrasadas, por lo cual decidieron hacerlo diario.

Contenía fotos del que fuera el chisme, chistes, entrevistas, exclusivas que si nadie quería darlas a conocer, era imposible porque los reporteros o fotógrafos estaban hasta por debajo de la mesa, por eso nadie sabia quienes eran, por si tomaban represalias, y entre mas, como especiales, un poco de noticias de gran importancias, moda, artistas, etc.

Ayer por la noche les llego un citatorio al trío de oro, pidiéndoles una entrevista, ya que en una encuesta realizada hace una semana, ganaron como los mejores amigos de todo Hogwarts. Y por la mañana les tomarían unas fotografías y en el jardín los entrevistarían. Al principio se negaron, pero después decidieron que lo harían, después de todo estaban orgullosos de su amistad y no había sido fácil mantenerla.

▬ ¿Qué crees que nos pregunten? – dijo Ron cuando se dirigían con el fotógrafo de ese especial de los mejores amigos y el reportero.

▬ Puras tonterías – se rió Hermione.

▬ Lo mas probable, de plano no tenemos prevacía con todos los chismosos del colegio – se molesto Harry.

▬ O sea, que te apenas de nuestra amistad, OK – dijo indignada la castaña.

▬ No. Para nada, Hermione, solo que es raro que todos sepan que seamos muy amigos, lo cual quiere decir que somos observados todo el tiempo y nosotros ni en cuenta – trato de acomodar su comentario.

▬ Vaya, somos famosos – comento Ron emocionado.

Los 3 rieron.

_Bienvenidos al Diario de Hogwarts_

_El Trío de Oro: Si, así es como los conocemos en Hogwarts, mejor conocidos como Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. El 24 de Julio del 2006 fueron entrevistados por su corresponsal Dan._

_Como todos estaban esperando desde hace tiempo, por fin los chicos nos dieron tan esperada exclusiva. Nos dieron consejos, noticias tristes y buenas y están solteros los chicos, lo que muchos querían saber._

_D¿Como están, chicos? Muchas gracias por aceptarnos._

_Todos: Muy bien, gracias _

_D: Perfecto. Bien, esta entrevista es a base de preguntas que llegan anónimas o no de los lectores. La 1ra es de La chinita Ravenclaw; Harry estas guapísimo¿alguna vez engañaste a Cho Chang?_

_HP: No, nunca la engañe, porque nunca fui mi novia – se burlo Harry._

_D: Ok, la siguiente es anónima, es para ti, Hermione¿Tienes novio y si es así, lo quieres?_

_HG: No, ya no tengo novio – se quedo callada por un corto tiempo – pero si lo quise demasiado…_

_D: Aquí hay otro también para ti, la manda La reina de Slytherin¿Cómo se llama tu novio?_

_HG: No tengo, además se dice el pecado no el pecador – se rió Hermione._

_D: Tienes toda la razón. Esta es de Ravenclaw el mejor: Ron ¿Qué se siente ser el mejor amigo del famoso Harry Potter?_

_RW: Yo no lo veo como el "famoso Harry Potter" o el niño que vivió, sino como mi mejor amigo, como uno de mis hermanos, no pelirrojo – todos se rieron – como el mago mas divertido y serio, enojón, alegre, simplemente Harry para mi es Harry…_

_D: Allí esta la respuesta que muchos querían saber…_

_HP: Era de imaginarse – esto lo dijo más para él, que para la dichosa entrevista, le molestaba que lo vieran como alguien inalcanzable._

_D: Esta pregunta anónima es bastante interesante: Me gustaría saber si alguna vez ha habido algo entre ustedes tres._

_Todos: No. Para nada. Claro que no._

_Se escucharon respuestas de los tres al mismo tiempo, sonrientes por las ocurrencias de otros._

_D: Aquí dice: Ron ¿tienes novia?_

_RW: No, aun no. Ando en busca de mi chica._

_D: Bien, niñas, ya sabemos que esta soltero al igual que nuestra amiga._

_HP: Yo también estoy solito, sin novia – dijo Harry riéndose – digo, por si querían saber…_

_Y empezaron a reír como locos._

_D: Como es que son tan amigos los tres, lo curioso es que hay una mujer entre ustedes, como esta eso…_

_HP: Veras, es curioso como nos conocimos, Ron tan tímido, Hermi tan sabelotodo, como siempre…_

_HG: Gracias – dijo con sarcasmo la castaña._

_HP: No es cierto, chaparra, tu sabes que eres nuestra consentida – dijo el chico y le dio un beso en la cabeza._

_Ella solo le saco la lengua._

_HP: Sigo…y yo pues no sabía nada de nada de este mundo y nos encontramos los 3 el primer día en el compartimiento y aunque al principio solo éramos compañeros, terminamos siendo bastantes amigos…por desgracia!_

_RW: Oh, cállate, Potter – dijo divertido el pelirrojo._

_HG: Pero es de las mejores relaciones, yo creo y la más extraña – comento la simpática bruja._

_RW: Si, nos la pasamos peleando todo el tiempo._

_HP: No, Weasley, tú te la pasas pelando todo el tiempo con Hermione._

_HG: Pero aun así me adoran – interrumpió ella divertida - ¿No es obvio? – se dirigió a la entrevistadora._

_D: Si, se nota – continuo el entrevistador – Se complementan entre los tres… la ultima pregunta es algo fuerte y estoy pensando en no hacerla…_

_HP: No importa, hazla – comento como si nada._

_D: Esta es anónima. En cuestión de sangre¿ como le hace para llevarse bien?_

_Todos se quedaron callados. Por ultimo Ron un poco molesto contesto._

_RW: Está más que claro que esa pregunta la hicieron los de slytherin, así que no la contestaremos._

_HG: No importa, Ron, no te preocupes – continuo la castaña con media sonrisa._

_HP: Primero que nada, la sangre no nos importa. No importa que yo sea mestizo, Ron sea sangre limpia o Hermione hija de muggles._

_RW: La sangre no importa nada, que ridiculez – dijo indignado._

_D: Tienes toda la razón del mundo, los tiempos han cambiado._

_Todos: SI_

_D: Y por ultimo. Hermione ¿Qué significa para ti tener a estos chicos guapos como amigos, por que déjame decirte que eres la envidia de casi todo Hogwarts…_

_HG: Wow, no lo sabia – sonrió la castaña, pero era mentira, sabia que muchas la odiaban , pero no le importaba – Harry y Ron significan tanto para mi, los quiero tanto, los adoro con mi corazón, por ellos daría todo, cuando quiero a alguien lo protejo con mi alma entera, daría mi vida por ellos, y se que ellos igual, son mas que mis amigos, mas que mis hermanos que nunca tuve, pero ahora los tengo, son mi familia, mis mejores amigos._

_D: Wow, eso si fue inspirador – comento Dan la entrevistadora._

_HP: Si, así es cuando se pone empalagosa – se burló el ojiverde._

_RW: Si, hasta se pone a llorar – se rió._

_D: Bien, esto es todo, muchas gracias por todo, por regalarnos un poco de su tiempo y así conocer un poco mas de ustedes._

_Trío: De nada, gracias a ti._

_D: Y recuerden todos los lectores, que en las siguientes 3 paginas encontraran más datos sobre ellos. Su mini-biografía y una sesión de fotos que realizará nuestro pequeño gran fotógrafo Collin Crevey. Hasta la próxima. Se despide de ustedes Dan._

▬ Sr. Potter que gusto verlo – saludo Collin haciendo reverencia.

▬ Collin, llámame Harry – dijo incrédulo el mago.

▬ Oh, es un honor que me llame por mi nombre – sonrió tontamente el niño fotógrafo.

▬ No seas payaso, Collin - dijo Hermione molesta.

▬ Un placer, Srita. Granger – le dio un beso en la mano – Joven Weasley – e hizo otra reverencia.

▬ Oh, ya basta de esta estupidez, Collin estamos en la misa casa – ironizo Hermione.

▬ Si, Collin, nos haces sentir importantes – se mofo Ron.

▬ ¿Les parece si empezamos la sesión? – por fin dijo algo coherente el mago.

La primera foto fue cuando Hermione cargo a Harry y fueron a parar al suelo y Ron los ve riendo a carcajadas. Mientras en el suelo los otros ríen sueltamente.

A decir verdad se divirtieron haciendo las fotos.

Unas de las fotos que había mas durante la entrevista fueron cuando Harry le esta dando el beso a Hermione en la cabeza. Una donde están los tres solos y otra con la entrevistadora. Tres donde salen cada uno de ellos solos. Hermione sonriendo muy coqueta de lado. Ron con una pose muy sexy recargado en un árbol y Harry con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo muy coqueto.

El día pasó sin mayores convenientes, todo bastante tranquilo. Asistieron a clases, fueron a la practica del quidditch, cenaron y el día de volvió a terminar. Estaban totalmente agotados por aquella ardua sesión fotográfica que hicieron.

A la mañana siguiente.

Harry y sus amigos se encontraban en el jardín leyendo la entrevista que le habían dado al corresponsal de 6to de Ravenclaw y riéndose de las mensadas que dijeron cada uno.

▬ Vaya, que bien salimos en las fotos – sonrió la gryffindor.

▬ Si, Mione, que sensual saliste – se burló Harry.

▬ Callate, y tú esa pode de héroe barato – le contesto de igual manera su amiga.

▬ Y que decir de la mía, pero que galán salí – se elogio el pelirrojo él solo – Soy tan guapo…

Harry y Hermione rieron a carcajadas.

▬ Hermione¿podemos hablar? – se escucho la voz de Draco.

El trío volteo hacia donde provenía la voz, a sus espaldas.

▬ Adelante – susurro Ron y ellos se levantaron y ayudaron a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

▬ Estaremos aquí adelante – comento Harry.

▬ En un momento los alcanzo chicos – sonrió tierna Hermione y sus amigos se alejaron.

Por largos segundos se quedaron callados, Hermione viendo a donde sus amigos se habían ido, como a 30 metros de donde estaba ella y Draco la observaba a ella.

▬ Lo siento – dijo Draco en susurro de lo mas profundo de su corazón – No sabes cuanto lo siento…

De nuevo el silencio reinó.

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte  
que te quiero amar  
que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo  
y dejar mi vida atrás  
_

_Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida  
que me puedas amar  
con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía  
renunciar a lo demás_

▬ Lo siento tanto… lo siento bebe – susurro Draco y se acerco a Hermione.

Hermione dio un paso atrás.

▬ Draco con un perdón no remediarías el problema ni mi dolor – dijo lastimera la castaña.

▬ Hermione, te quiero, de verdad lo siento…

_Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas  
en un beso hablara  
ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha  
decidamos comenzar_

_Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tú, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente  
_

Se quedaron callados largo tiempo, ella lo vio a los ojos y por ultimo comento:

_Un solo intento basta en este momento  
para poder saber  
si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio  
de lo que va a suceder _

Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito  
la distancia no es  
motivo del olvido aquí estoy yo contigo  
y para siempre yo estaré

▬ Te odio, Malfoy – dijo con un tono de voz y una sonrisa divertida la castaña.

Draco se acerco a la bruja, la abrazo con suavidad y le dio un beso en la frente con ternura.

▬ Y yo a ti, Granger – le susurró divertido – Y yo a ti….

FIN


End file.
